


If It Means A Lot To You

by screentostereo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screentostereo/pseuds/screentostereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began with Danneel's insistent need to get pregnant again. No, if he was being honest it had started back in 2006, early into season two when they realized there was no point in fighting the attraction they had for one another. When after a few blissful weeks spent couped up in the house Jared bought, exploring every inch of each other's bodies when they weren't required to be on set, they had quickly come to the conclusion that being together openly while trying to maintain careers and a successful network television show was next to impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Means A Lot To You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the majority of this while listening to A Day To Remember's "If It Means A Lot To You". So that's the title it got, for lack of a better one.

_tell me something sweet to get me by..._

\--

Things were never supposed to get this complicated.

It began with Danneel's insistent need to get pregnant again. No, if he was being honest it had started back in 2006, early into season two when they realized there was no point in fighting the attraction they had for one another. When after a few blissful weeks spent couped up in the house Jared bought, exploring every inch of each other's bodies when they weren't required to be on set, they had quickly come to the conclusion that being together openly while trying to maintain careers and a successful network television show was next to impossible.

Still, all the bearding and marriages and pregnancies up to that point had been strategically planned and flawlessly executed. They had both been lucky enough to find women who were willing to uphold their secret and bare their children, all while knowing Jensen and Jared could never love them the way they might have hoped in the beginning of their relationships.

At first they had tried to hide it from the girls as well. However they had no choice but to admit to it the day Gen walked into Jared's trailer, expecting to find him relaxing between takes. Jensen's jeans and belt had fallen open around his ankles, Jared on his knees below him with his cock deep in his throat. 

Yeah... after that moment there had been no going back.

That didn't mean Jensen didn't have love for Danneel though, because really how could he not? She was one of his best friends before he had even heard the name Jared Padalecki. She had given him a beautiful baby girl whom he would walk to the ends of the earth for. 

The problem lied within the fact that JJ was as extended as their family was supposed to get. Then seemingly out of nowhere Danneel had to go and lay on the guilt trip. Going as far as comparing them to Gen and Jared and how they had both Tom and Shep, why couldn't she have two kids? Her biological clock was ticking. It was the least he could do for her considering all she'd done for him.

So after their fair share of disagreements and countless nights laying awake to help research fertility and IVF treatments via text message (regardless of the 14 hour work days he endured), Danneel had made the announcement to him and later on their families that she was expecting after months of complicated medical assistance.

Weeks later they found out they were having two. Twins.

Jensen hadn't realized it was possible to feel so ecstatic yet so fucking sad at the same time.

\--

Waking up next to Jared in their Vancouver apartment was Jensen's definition of _a little slice of heaven_. Even though filming had started back up they hadn't seen much of each other in the past week. The first two episodes of season twelve were spent tying up loose ends and introducing new characters; Sam and Dean were yet to reunite. Their schedules had both been all over the place, scenes shot separately and at all sorts of different hours.

They had come to a mutual agreement that while they had to be apart for the short period of time it only made sense for Danneel, Gen and the kids to spend some extra days in Canada with them before the season really picked up and visits would be few and far between. 

The gang had all taken the same flight back to Austin the night before.

And while Jensen was grateful that for the time being everything would go back to normal, the way they were supposed to be for nine months out of the year, just him and Jared... he was fucking terrified because he knew that in just a short while their lives would all be changing and they'd be forced to adjust to it one way or another.

"You're thinking too loud again."

Jensen shifted from laying on his back staring at the ceiling to his side, coming face to face with hazel eyes and a toothy grin. Immediately he shuffled close, seeking the comfort only Jared could provide, tangling their legs, naked torsos flushed together.

"Lot to think about. G'morning." Jensen skimmed his nose along the other man's face and curled his hand around his hip, pulling him forward. He needed this, to be as close as possible. They both needed it.

"Hmm...mornin'. Why are you awake before I am?" Jared didn't wait for an answer, reaching his hand up to the back of Jensen's head and bringing their lips together for some short, sweet kisses. Morning breath be damned. Jared was half-hard in his boxers and Jensen couldn't help grinding his own hips forward, biting playfully at Jared's bottom lip when their groins rubbed together, creating the most wonderful friction.

It had been over two weeks since they had sex and Jensen wanted nothing more than to pull Jared on top of him and slip his length inside that beautiful ass of his. He yearned to reconnect with his lover on the most intimate level, staring up into his eyes while Jared moaned his name and rode his dick like a fucking porn star. Like he was born to do it. 

But that would have to wait because now that they were alone Jensen had to make sure no matter what the future held they were going to be okay. He couldn't do this without him by his side, that much Jensen knew for sure. This conversation was long overdue.

Jared was the first to pull back and smooth his hand over Jensen's face as if he was ironing the worry lines away, no doubt sensing the anxiety he was feeling. After more than eleven years together it was hard not to guess what the other was thinking. "You're gonna get wrinkles, baby. Worryin' so much."

Jensen laughed and moved Jared's hair from eyes. He stole a few more innocent kisses. "Already got wrinkles, sweetheart. And I am worried." Peck. "About you." Another soft brush of lips. "About us."

Its not like Jared was unaware that Danneel was trying to get pregnant. Back during winter hiatus Jensen had brought it up to him before anyone else. Jared being the amazing, understanding, best friend and boyfriend that he was had only assured Jensen that adding to their little makeshift family would be nothing short of welcomed. And when it finally happened he'd told Jared the news before he'd even told his momma.

But they hadn't been prepared for the news to be leaked to the public without warning, leaving him and Danneel no choice but to make an announcement via social media. They also weren't expecting the backlash Jared had gotten from so-called fans because he had yet to publicly congratulate the couple. Like that actually mattered.

The madness over who said or did what on twitter was still a mystery to Jensen anyway. Probably always would be. He didn't take anything that was said on the internet to heart but Jared was a different story. That man took everything to heart.

Point was, Jensen thought they'd have a little more time to work it out among themselves before the world was given the opportunity to put their two cents in.

"You shouldn't be. Everything's gonna be just fine."

And here Jared was, continuing to reassure him of the future when really it should have been the other way around. A baby meant less time they would spend together. More time acting like he was happily married to Danneel. A baby meant a handful more years before they could even consider coming out to everyone. Two babies? The likelihood of coming out was looking dimmer by the second.

"How do you figure, Jay? It's hard to even _think_ about dropping the charade now." He pulled back a little to put some space between them, reaching for Jared's hand and staring down at their entwined fingers. "And maybe I don't want shit to be fine, dude. Maybe I want to be able to hold my boyfriend's hand or kiss him in public. Maybe all along it should've been us. Adopting some kids. Instead of pretending this is all okay and we're so fucking happy with our fake lives when deep down I'm anything but."

"Are you even listening to yourself right now?" Jared slid up in the bed and propped one of his arms against the pillow, resting his face in his free hand so that he could peer down at Jensen. "You know how lucky we are, Jen. I know you do. If we had come out to the fans all those years ago the show probably wouldn't have lasted as long as it has. Not to mention we wouldn't have Tom, or Shep. Or Jaybird." 

Jensen smiled at Jared's nickname for his daughter, shifting his gaze from their hands to look his boyfriend up in the eyes while he continued speaking. 

"Two more kids doesn't change anything, Ackles. Is it gonna be rough for awhile? Maybe." He watched as Jared pulled their hands to his lips and kissed along his knuckles. "But at the end of the day it's gonna be the same way its always been. You and me."

Jensen felt the relief wash over him immediately and suddenly he couldn't for the life of him remember why he had been so worked up over it all. Jared had stuck with him through thick and thin, through the absolute worst and best times over the past eleven plus years. Of course this time wouldn't be any different.

"Besides... I don't know about you but I'm pretty fuckin' excited to see a mini Jensen running around. With your pretty boy self."

Jensen rolled his eyes and threw his leg up over Jared's body, lifting to effectively straddle his hips so the younger man was trapped against the mattress. Jared stared up at him, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "Now... are we gonna spend our morning off work worrying about things that are out of our control or are you gonna man up and fuck me already?"

Jensen growled before their mouths found one another's and in that moment he lived for the little moans that escaped Jared's throat while their tongues fought for control. Jared's palms gripped his ass tightly and Jensen wasted no time in hooking his thumbs into the elastic of his boy's boxers, prepared to rip them off and get down to it. 

Before things could get that far Jared pulled back though, expression serious. Lips wet and red and swollen. "Things are gonna be better than fine, baby. You'll see." There was nothing but love and sincerity in his gaze.

"Mmm... I believe you. Now let me love on you."

And he did.

\--

/end

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write fan fiction, I only read it. This came to me out of nowhere and was literally written in one afternoon so I apologize for any grammar or punctuation errors. Feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
